A Future Re-owned
by Psyche Hybrid ZenMan
Summary: Challenge Fic by DannyPhantom619, When Danny meets two children from his future. many changes unfold. DannyXEmber. UPDATE: Apparently not done, Beta Episode started.
1. A Future Re-owned

**A/N: One-shot, but will have multiple short chapters.**

Prologue: Verge of History

"Now, i want you to change the future...can you do that?" An elderly Ghost holding a staff with a clock told a young 4-year old female Ghost who was holding a teddy bear from her dead mother and father. The elderly ghost smiled when she sadly nodded, "You will not be alone however...someone will be watching you and will protect you." She nodded and said, "Thank you, Grandpa Clockwork…" He looked at his former apprentice's daughter and smiled, "Good Luck…"

"Morgan Phantom…."

A Future Re-owned

A Challenge Fic by: Psyche Hyrbid ZenMan

Challenge by: DannyPhantom619

Chapter 1: Re-owned by Time

"Oh, where am i?" Morgan looked around and saw a sign, 'Amity Park' "Ok, I made it...now to find Daddy." The young Phantom flew off in search of her Father. but didn't go very far and is attacked by Skulker, the hunter ghost shot a Plasma Blast at Morgan but was easily blocked by an unknown force. Skulker growled and shot an ecto-net at Morgan. Again it was blocked by an unknown force. "Hey, Metal-Head!" He heard an all too familiar insult and turned to face a familiar threat; Danny Phantom. Skulker didn't wanna deal with this later so he fled. Danny flew over to the ghost-girl, "You okay?" "yes, Thank you, Daddy."

Danny wasn't sure if he believed her or not, he saw the similarities but then saw some differences, for one he didn't have teal hair, his eyes were strict green and not light red. She took that as the sign of him not believing her and she cried.

Danny suddenly felt sorry for her and pulled her into a hug, but that made him feel a surge of energy and some memories.

He continued to hug Morgan and said, "I'm sorry I failed you, Morgan...but this time will be different." When they pulled away from the hug they floated down and Morgan said, "Daddy, can we find Mommy?" Danny shook his head, he didn't know who her mother was and the memories are only of Morgan and he. He had an idea but put it away in his head, "Morgan, Daddy can only remember you and not your Mommy, but I feel that when you meet her, she'll remember like I did." Morgan nodded and both flew off towards Fenton Works.

For the next two days, Danny and Jazz hide Morgan from their parents, so she doesn't end up experimented on Jazz tells Danny she knows about his powers, Danny goes through a costume change as well; red sneakers, dark blue with a black belt with a skull for a buckle, white muscle shirt, White and red hoodie sweater, two diamond earings, and a pair of black and green wireless headphones with his DP symbol on each side but hung them around his neck. When he changed to his ghost form; black and white steel toed combat boots, black jeans with a silver chain belt with a punisher skull buckle, black skintight shirt, black and white sleeveless leather jacker, black and green tattoos on his arms, torso, back, and neck, and his hair still snow white but with green frost-tips. He also carried two swords on him. (Swords are similar to Dark Repluser and Elucidator from Sword Art Online.)

Chapter 2: Reign Storm

Danny was just enjoying a walk in the afternoon of his day while Jazz took care of Morgan when his ghost sense went off and Skulker, Ember, Technus, Walker and almost every ghost from his past appeared. Ember commented on Danny's appearance, "Wow, dipstick, you sure changed...i think you might make me freeze." both Danny and Ember blushed.

"ENOUGH," Skulker stopped the annoying session, "Let's just destroy Phantom, get our new homes and be on with it!" And with that they attacked, Danny changed into Phantom and drew his swords. Skulker shot a rocket at him but Phantom didn't get hit, he cut it in half with his blades and tucked himself into a ball, performing a new move he'd been practicing; The homing attack! He charged them while in a ball and knocked everyone to the ground in a makeshift game of pinball. Once he landed on the ground they all floated and circled him. he shook his head in annoyance and started to breakdance at a high rate of speed, which caused a light-blue tornado, knocking everyone backwards. Everyone was amazed and confused at how their greatest enemy could get stronger in such a short amount of time. He walked off after changing back and left the ghosts confused. (A/n: If you think I left things out from the original "Reign Storm", don't. This is a different version of "Reign Storm.")

Over near a building, a man standing on top of a building watched as Danny defeated everyone in no time flat. He smirked but when he saw Ember in the wreckage, his smirk turned into a look of confusion, 'Does...he not know?' He stepped out of the shadows of his hiding place and revealed an 18 year old ghost with radioactive green eyes, gray hair that was similar to Danny but without the green frost-tips, his attire was a black zippered hoodie, tan khakis, red shoes and silver finger-less gloves. He floated down to where Danny once was and when the other ghosts came to. They attacked the boy, who in turn yelled at the top of his lungs which knocked everyone far back. When he stopped he looked at a still floating Ember and when she glared at him he smirked, "Sorry about that Mom...but i've got a job to do." he flew off and left a confused Ember.

Chapter 3: The Battle of the Ghost Zone

Three days later, Once Danny learned about Pariah Dark's former and current reign, Danny created two clones, one for school and one to take care of and protect Morgan. And so Danny saw the ghost skeletons attack random spots in Amity. He slashes through every skeleton in his way and when Skulker and his companions see Danny cutting through the skeletons...Danny smirks at them, winks at Ember, who in turn blushes, and flies off in a Sonic Boom.

The other ghost-boy smirks from his vantage point and says, "that's a bit better." he floats down and notices a few more skeletons and rolls his eyes, "he really needs to look more."

He draws a large broadsword and holds it like a guitar. he proceeds to strike with music and gets hit with one in turn. he turned to see Ember holding her guitar with an annoyed expression on her face. He sighed, put away his sword and just stood there. He stood there with the same expression Danny wore and she stopped herself. He flew off and she looked at the boy flying away.

_The Ghost Zone…_

Pariah Dark smirked as Danny stood there challenging him to a duel. Little did he know, this was going to change things…

You could hear the clang of swords coming from the castle as Danny challenge Pariah. You could also heard Pariah's cry of anquish…

Chapter 4: Memories

Five days later, Danny and friends are chasing down Skulker when they come to an abandoned warehouse. They don't find Skulker but Ember, Johnny 13 and Kitty. Danny and Ember talk until Morgan and the other ghost-boy show up on opposite sides of the group. Morgan spots the boy and flies to him, "Onii-san!" she hugged her elder brother and when they released each other, Danny had a question for Morgan, "Who is he?" Morgan smiled, "My Big Brother James...you'll remember him in a second." James and Danny shook hands and Danny remembered his own son, James Phantom. Morgan also spots Ember and she immediately feels a connection with Morgan, as if she know her, Morgan felt the connection too and cried out, "MOMMY!" and tackled her for a hug. Ember remembered everything from the future and held her daughter in her arms. Danny looked at James and said, "Ember is your mother?" James nodded

and Ember looked at James with the same kind of smile she always gave him before she died, James blubbered and the four ghost's went in for a group hug. Sam and Tucker had A LOT of questions for Danny and when he was done, Ember and Danny made out after remembering their future together. James held Morgan on his side and felt time change for both him and his little sister.

James and Morgan soon had memories of being of royalty and such form into their minds. Kitty soon recovers from her shock and congratulates Ember on being a Mother, and Danny a Father. Johnny slapped Danny on the back and said, "Nice catch, Phantom."

Kitty also went to Morgan and said, "You're so cute." Morgan smiled and said, "Thanks, Auntie Kitty!" This made Kitty happy, her best friend now had family and a cute daughter to boot.

Johnny 13 looked at James and said, "You're tougher than you look, you know that right?" James smiled, "Yeah, Uncle Johnny...I know."

The Phantom Family had formed and grew that day, but it was not over yet.

Chapter 5: Royal Ties

"Wh-what!? I'm to be named King of the Ghost Zone!?" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing; he slayed Pariah Dark and in turn made him King of the Ghost Zone? The elderly man known as Clockwork nodded, "yes, such is the way of Ghosts...and it is time you learn our ways."

Frostbite taught him combat as well as Medical knowledge. Princess Dora explained him about etiquette. Clockwork taught him all about history. Walker, inadvertantly, showed him how society worked and the law.

Once Danny was ready Clockwork said, "Someone else was also groomed to be your Queen." Danny pieced it together, "Ember, am I right?" Clockwork smiled and mentioned for said diva to come out. They smiled at each other and knew this was for their children. Morgan had changed due to her past/future being changed, Her hair was in a ponytail and flaming like her mother but was white with blue bangs and highlight, she also had blue eyes like her father's human form but got red when she was angry. She could teleport like her mother. James stayed the same except for his eyes which were ice blue like his father and he could teleport like his father, which was a flash of blue light.

Danny and Ember soon ruled the Ghost Zone with kind hearts. Their lair, Phantom City, was for all ghosts, save for Vlad since he once threatened Ember's life and soon beaten by Danny. James and Morgan soon became a rock duo with their most famous song; "Open Your Heart" and "Live and Learn" (yes, the ones by Crush 40)

James soon became the leader of a defense group called The Shadows, and regularly patrolled the 'Zone to protect it from evil like his father. His sister joined him after Danny knew James was strong enough to protect her. Danny and Ember soon came to have a child, a girl they called Lare, and this was a shock to both of them because Lare looked nothing like her sibling's elder counterparts.

James and Morgan both loved their younger/elder sister anyways because she loved them back. The Phantom's cared for each other for years to come.

A Future Re-owned

End

**After-Story **

Danny Phantom - Zone King

Ember Phantom - Zone Queen

When Danny officially made himself known about being King to his Family and the World, many knew his crime fighting days were over. but soon realized Danny was just as happy with his Queen, Ember.

James Phantom - Shadow Leader

With James leading the Shadows and uniting many parts of the 'Zone together, Danny could rest easy that his boy could take care of thing.

Morgan Phantom - Phantom Rocker

Morgan played many songs and fought bad ghosts as she wanted to be useful. Sometimes, she even play a duet with her big brother, James.

**The end… huh? wait, what the. this...is a note?**

Beta Episode coming soon…

*sigh***, looks like i'm not done…**


	2. Beta Episode Chapter 1

A Future Re-owned: Beta Episode

**Yeah, like i said, not done with this...not in the least!**

Chapter 1: Comets in the Ghost Sky!?

Prince James Phantom of the Ghost Zone was sitting on top of his father's castle day-dreaming in 'adventuring gear' which consisted of a black and white treachcoat with matching cape and hood, underneath was a white shirt, and was also wearing black and white cargo pants. Suddenly, the Prince something amiss in the Green sky...a comet falling from the beyond. He noticed where it was going to hit and jumped up to go fly to his parents, King Daniel Phantom and Queen Ember Phantom, and ask if he can go investigate.

The King sat on his throne, bored, with his wife in the next room, sorting some things out when he saw his son fly into the throne room and saw the look of adventure in his face, Danny cocked his head, "James? What's wrong? weren't you relaxing?" James spoke quickly, "Dad, I saw a strange comet in the sky above Beta-Plains! I want to go investigate!"

Danny nodded and James smirked, "Thanks, dad!" he bowed and ran out of the throne room. He went to get his sister Morgan, when his lieutenant captain, Jace Belix, asked what was wrong, "Jace, grab your go-bag, I saw a comet over Beta-Plains...gotta get Morgan, she might be able to help."

Jace nodded and bowed without a quip, "as you wish, Your Grace."

A woman wearing a black and white dress along with a silver tiara and also headphones and dancing with her eyes closed as she was walking. She looked about 16 and under her closed eyelids were blue eyes. She bumped into something hard and opened her eyes and look into her brother's blue eyes and said, "Oh, sorry Nii-san." James smirked goofily and let his sister stand by herself and saw her blush. 'oh great...this again.' he shook his head and explained to her what he saw and where they had to go. by the time they got ready to fly off, James noticed the comet impact the plains and then radiate an ecto-glow.

James then noticed four red comets impact the ground around the comet. All three nodded and flew very fast over to the Beta-Plains.

When the three reached the comet crash-site and landed they saw a large orb, holding a figure inside that looked like a human. He had brown hair, black armor with white linings...his eyes were closed but was holding a large broadsword. It looked as though he were half standing and half sitting. In the impacts around the middle impact were beasts made of shadow in their orbs.

James flew over to the middle orb and when he touched it, it vanished, making the human fall to the ground. James walked over to the human and shook him to wake him. He slowly opened his hazel eyes and sat up to look at his surroundings and said as James helped him up, "Thanks," the man picked up his broadsword and put it on his back and it stayed there as if it was being held by something. He looked around and realized where he was, "Good, i'm in the Ghost Zone...wait, what year is it?" he asked James. James nodded and said, "2026, why? Who are you, anyhow?" he thought, 'whoops, better tell them my name...otherwise this will be awkward.' he nodded and said, "My name is Zen Cybelle of Morgal in the world called Weyard."

James nodded and said, "My name is Prince James Phantom of the Ghost Zone and commander of the Shadows." Morgan curtsied, "I am Princess Morgan Phantom of the Ghost Zone, also of the Shadows." Jace smiled and said, "I am Jace Belix, Lieutenant of the Shadows."

Suddenly, the red orbs disappeared and the Shadow Beasts that were contained inside attacked. Zen suddenly glowed red and yelled, "Fire Storm!" and hit one beast with fire.

James drew his broadsword and Morgan grabbed her Guitar and both did something called a Dual-Attack and shot two of the shadow beasts with phantom notes. Jace attacked with his Silver Lance and felled the creature he was attacking. Zen glowed violet and yelled, "Storm Shock!" and destroyed the creature he was attacking with electricity. James and Morgan did another Dual-Attack and destroyed the ones they were fighting.

Zen growled, "Shadow Beasts? were they following me?"

James nodded, "Apparently so, but...why?" Zen shook his head, "I dunno, but there are a few things I need to warn your King about," "What do you need to warn Daddy about?" Morgan asked. Zen frowned, "M-my father King Matthew has had his sights on this world, for what reason i don't know, but right now i need to talk to King Phantom. On the side note, they gave me these," The familiar rings of light that their father once used to transform formed around Zen and he transformed into white armor with black lining, ecto-green eyes, and silver hair.

"In this form I am known as Zen Steele." They all nodded and knew he was one of them. In fact, Zen was one of them...he had escaped his Father's tyranny in order to save the Ghost Zone from his Father's grasp. Zen is an adept, but his original alignment was Earth. His Mother Queen Sveta allowed him to escape because she knew her husband wasn't acting on his own. But Zen had undergone various experiments by his Father's 'allies' in order to create the ultimate weapon.

"Come on, let's go…" James motioned for Zen to follow and the Ghost Adept did but looked up to the sky when he noticed a large ship come out of a portal and noticed what design it was, Tuaparang. Zen growled, 'well shit…'

The four flew over to Phantom City Harbor and hid behind some crates near the Tuaparang Ship. Three figures undocked and Zen lightly growled, One was his Father, King Matthew, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing black armor that was different than Zen's.

The second one was Tyrell, His Father's best friend. He was a man of great stature with flaming red hair, blue eyes and wearing red armor, the third had Zen worried, it was his mother, Queen Sveta, her lilac hair and fur and the emerald green eyes, befitting of a beast-woman. "Damn, i was hoping Dad had enough sense NOT to bring Mom here, but whatever i hope she understands."

King Matthew boomed to all the Ghost Zone, "Denizen's of the Ghost Zone of Earth, we seek your total surrender. Do so now and we shall spare your afterlives!"

"With a message like that, I'd have to be stupid not to resist!" The four saw King Phantom float above them and signaled for James and his friends to come out of hiding. James, Morgan and Jace did which was expected, but Zen came out and fought on James' side which shocked King Matthew and Phantom. Phantom wondered, 'James make a new friend?' Matthew was like, 'well, this is unexpected.' Sveta, was happy to see her son was safe and was taking up her request to stop her husband. Zen looked at his mother and spoke, "Mother," he looked to Matthew, "Father, i will not stand idly by and watch you take this world over!" Phantom looked at Zen and smiled, 'he made a great friend, one who will stand by him and against his father.'

Zen grabbed a silver spear that was lying on the ground and attacked his own father. he slashed multiple times and knocked him backwards, Matthew's voice changed, "Insolent pup!" he yelled, "Gaia!" Zen felt the ground open beneath him and shoot Earth energy into his body. Zen cried out in pain and was knocked backwards. Phantom recognize the voice however and quickly overshadowed King Matthew knocking a familiar Ghost out of him, Vladimir Plasmius.

"gah, you worthless boy."Plasmius grolwled, Phantom phased out of the King. Matthew awoke from his overshadowed slumber, "Zen, Sveta? Where am i?" "Dad!" "Matthew!" King Matthew was soon hugged by his son and wife, both happy to see Matthew back. They all turned on Plasmius and he smirked, "Time for my revenge! Shadow Beasts, Attack!" He called up thirty shadow beasts. Matthew and Phantom looked at each other and matthew said, "Truce?" Phantom smirked, "Truce."

The battle soon began.

**Might as well cap it off there for now. So endith Chapter 1 of the Beta Episode.**


End file.
